NaLu Drabbles
by Ayame-Chii
Summary: This is basically where I'm going to just post all of my little drabbles, so whenever I have free time and come up with one they're going to be put in here; the ratings are probably going to fluxuate from each one but I don't put anything smutty don't worry. Either just really sad or really insanely fluffy. Anyways, enjoy!


Lucy had been packing for what seemed like days. Her hands trembling each and every time she placed a new item into a box, each and every one trigged a new memory. Her hand quivered as she traced the outline of his scarf. She'd always found it hard to believe that it was really made out of scales from a dragon. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, its just dragons were something so far fetched to her, something that for the longest time she'd only believed existed in fairy tales.

_The memory hit Lucy like a ton of rocks. They were on a mission and it was getting to be wintertime and Lucy constantly kept shivering. _

_"God Luce, its like you're having an Earthquake." Natsu laughed rolling his eyes and tugging his scarf off and draping it around her neck. "Here, this'll help."_

_"T-thanks.." Lucy responded, teeth chattering. _

_"Luce?" Natsu questioned a few minutes later, breaking the silence._

_"Yeah?" Lucy questioned smiling while playing with his scarf's tassels. _

_"I love you." Natsu said grinning widely, pulling her by the scarf and kissing her forehead gently. _

Lucy threw his scarf across the room, seconds later running over and clutching it to her chest. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.." _ She sobbed hugging it tightly. "Please come back, please please…" She begged, her voice choked as she tried to hold back her tears. "Natsu please…"

For the next few days Lucy would sit by the door waiting and waiting hoping Natsu would come strolling through it with his normal trademark grin. She hadn't moved to even eat, she sat there day after day.

He was definitely going to come back.

Any minute now.

He'll come strolling through that door.

At some point that night Lucy had fallen asleep only to be awoken by the creak of the door. Her heart pounded, and she was filled with so much hope. She knew he wasn't dead, she knew he wasn't. To hell with what everyone said, she knew he'd be back. Lucy wasn't sure what to do now that he was actually back, maybe she should cook him dinner, he was probably starving after all. Maybe she'd take him out somewhere and get his favourite take out.

And then the light flicked on.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Gray asked concerned, her hair was an absolute mess, matted in places and it was clear she hadn't showered in days. Her eyes were so dark from not sleeping properly, and so sunken from crying she looked like she'd taken a beating.

Lucy stared at him, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "g-gray?" She questioned, hoping it was just some joke. "W-wheres Natsu? Is he with you?"

Gray solemnly shook his head, and sighed. "Lucy… he's not coming back…" He whispered, "You can't keep doing this to yourself.."

Lucy shook her head violently. "You're wrong, you're wrong!" She yelled, viciously wiping the tears from her eyes. "He'll be here any day, you'll see!"

"LUCY I SAW WHAT HAPPENED HE'S GONE." Gray yelled, his own eyes full of tears, "He wouldn't want any of us to act like this!"

Lucy ignored Gray and stormed out of her house. He's not gone. He's not. He can't be. He… can't be…right…? Lucy shook her head and kept walking.

_"Luce.. Luce… Stop.."_

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to see Natsu standing there, tears streaming down his face.

"Natsu! Natsu! You're okay!" She yelled happily, wiping away at her tears and running over to hug him, only to have her arms pass through him. "W-w-what?"

_"Luce I'm sorry…"_

_"_N..Natsu what happened? Why can't I.." Lucy started, holding back a sob. "what are you apologizing for…?"

_"For everything Luce.. I'm sorry for not keeping our promise.. I'm sorry I hurt you so much.. I'm sorry I can't stay.. Luce.. you have to accept it.." Natsu's said softly, his expression pained. _

"No Natsu! I wont I absolutely wont! I-I-if you're not here then theres no point for me to be either!" She hiccupped.

Natsu shook his head and smiled faintly, tears still streaming down his face. _"Luce, don't talk like that."_

"B-but"

_"No.. No buts.. I could never bear the thought of you hurting yourself to be with me Luce. You know that. I want you to be happy, I want you to live on." _

"How am I going to without you?" she cried.

_"baby, shhh. I'll always be right here with you, you might not always see me but I'll always be right here protecting you." Natsu said quietly, wishing he could reach out and touch her, comfort her, ..just anything one last time. _

Lucy nodded slowly, trying to not cry any more.

_I love you. _

I love you too.


End file.
